


strawberry baby

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: smutty drabble. will's small, okay?





	strawberry baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everythingnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingnow/gifts).



> unbetaed. for you, my dude, i hope you enjoy this short piece of shit

               Will is tiny. Tiny like a bug, Billy tells him, with limbs that’ll crunch when stomped off. Billy says he could smash him to nothing but broken pieces and blood, as easy as it is to kill a cockroach with his boot. He makes as much noise as one, too. When Billy holds him by the sides of his stomach and tosses him onto the bed, he teases him and says he looks like a de-winged butterfly. He has bug eyes, big and wide and as cute as they are disturbing to look into. He has a bug mind, slow and focused on one thing at a time and only on simple things. So Billy says, anyways.

“Bug boy,” Billy murmurs against Will’s skin while his fingers dance up and down. Though his skin is thin, he bruises more than he breaks, and he’s not so much like a bug then. Not that, that matters much to Billy. “Gonna let me in?” He asks, hard dick – big, bigger than Will’s, bigger than Will’s seen at the locker room at school – pressing against Will.

“Yes!” Will says, over-eager and excited. He likes these moments the most. He likes the bliss, the numbness, the ease of just spreading his legs and taking whatever pleasure he’s given. Sometimes a little, sometimes a lot, often somewhere in-between. Somewhere in-between is enough to keep him satisfied like a dung beetle that rolled up a ball of shit bigger than any other beetle’s own.

Billy likes Will being so tiny. It means he’s got Will to manhandle and toss around. He’s long boy-limbs, bit spider-ish, but with no venom in his bites. Not that he bites very much. Billy doesn’t like that. Will doesn’t like being smashed down like a bug, so he definitely doesn’t bite. Not even when Billy is too rough, too mean.

“Let me see your tongue.” Billy says and Will obeys. Will opens his mouth into an ‘O’ and sticks out his tongue. Bigger than a mouth so small should have, but dark pink and wet. Billy sucks on it and it’s weird, but it feels good somehow, too. Will groans. He likes it more when Billy actually kisses him, but he knows when to play it up by now.

Will feels even smaller than he is when Billy slips his dick inside, when Billy is directly above him. Pendant swinging in tune with the thrusts, soft pants bringing hot air down to his face, and, after a while, droplets of sweat. Billy sweats easy. Will doesn’t like that so much, but he loves it in a weird way like Billy’s actually exerting himself when he’s fucking Will. Billy uses up more energy in his morning exercise than he does to pound Will, because Will opens up easy and bends even easier.


End file.
